


Anniversary

by kiddiluna



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello spend their anniversary at a very special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A man with short red hair wearing a black and red jacket with black skinny jeans on came into a room that had a light on in the closet before reaching for the door knob and pulling it open seeing a man with a blond bob cut shirtless as he turned to smile at the red head.

“Good morning, Mello.” The red head told him as he bended downwards planting a kiss on the blonde's lips before taking a sit a the small table across from the other.

“Good Morning to you Matt.” Mello said as he lifted to a hershey chocolate bar up to his lips and took a bite out of it.

“So what is on the agenda today?” Matt asked as he fished his PSP from his pocket and lifted his feet onto the table and began to lean back in the chair as he began to play it.

“Nothing much that requires us to do anything so I was thinking we could go out in a little bit?” Mello suggested.

“Yeah that is fine with me.” Matt said looking up at the blonde with a curious look but Mello’s face did not do nothing to give anything away. “When do you want to leave?”

“Give me twenty minutes and we will leave.” Mello said as he headed to the office across from the living room.

“Okay.” Matt said as he settled into the chair once more and began to play the PSP he recently brought out of his pocket.

 

"Mello, are you ready to go." Matt asked after twenty minutes passed by. Mello nodded his head as he finished his third chocolate bar, and went to the kitchen and grabbed another one out of the refrigerator when glancing over at Matt who had lighted a cigarette. 

"Yeah, Lets go." Mello said who had reached to grab a black jacket before bending down giving Matt and eyeful before he was tying his shoes up.

They walked out the door heading over to the car. Matt lighted one of his cigarettes before getting into the car they rarely use.

"Where are we going Mello?" Matt asked. As he gazed out his window then looking towards his boyfriend. Mello looked over at him and smirked.

"You will see when we get there." Mello said. As he drove away from their house. As they speeded down the street heading to the main road. The continued to drive as the neared the edge of the city were a giant park was.  
Time skip  
Change scene  
"You wanted me to go to a park with you Mello?" Matt asked. As he looked at Mello confused then back at the park. 

"This park is special because this is where we first met." Mello relays to Matt who had a nostalgic smile present on his face. Before Matt walked over and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Come on I had the boys set up this for us." Mello said as he snapped out of his daze and grabbed Matt’s hand and began leading him into a more secluded part of the part. As he guided them through the small groups of trees to a circles surrounded by them and a little picnic was there waiting for them.

"Wow, Mello. From the looks of it you really went out of your way this year." Matt said as they went towards the picnic and sat down. Mello grabbed the basket before pulling out a container of strawberries and some whip cream. Spraying some of the whip cream one of them before lifting it up to Matt’s lips. 

“Shut up and enjoy it.” Mello mumbled as his face turned a light hue darker causing Matt to laugh slightly.

They ate the strawberries in quiet before Matt motioned Mello to lay his head onto his lap.  
Mello moved to place his head in Matt’s lap before mello began to thread his fingers through the others head as they enjoyed this peace between the two of them.

"Matt,” Mello called out as Matt glanced down at him with a relax look before Mello slowly moved himself from Matt’s lap and fished moved back towards the basket before pulling out a small box. “You know I hate doing shit like this but happy anniversary." Holding out his gift to Matt before averting his eyes elsewhere.

Matt sat there surprised for a second before opening the box which had a locket inside shaped like a candy bar opening the small candy bar was a picture with Mello and him together inside. Matt looked up at Mello who had on a similar locket but his was designed like a cigarette case than a chocolate bar. “Thank you, Mello.” Matt said before pulling the other into a kiss.

"Well since all this mushy stuff is over lets head home." Mello said as they broke the kiss and held out his hand for Matt to take. Which he did as he was pulled into a hug by the red head man before they were walking back towards their car.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it home.

Once they were beside the car, Mello unlocked the door and moved into the driver seat with Matt in passenger’s seat. Pulling out of the parking lot they headed back towards their home. It was a minutes later that they finally made it to the front of the apartment.

Exiting the car, Mello went over to Matt threading their fingers within one another before they went inside to the apartment. When the door shut behind Matt pushed Mello against the wall pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues mingling with each other before they had to pull away for air. 

Mello was the one who recovered first and began to leave a trail of kiss on the other’s neck ejecting moans from the other.

"Mello” Matt gasped “Let take this to our room." Mello let out a grunt before breaking the kiss grabbing Matt’s hand he lead them to their room. Mello quickly reattached his mouth to Matt pushing them back before they finally landed on the bed and continued to lavish Matt.

Slowly Mello slipped his hand underneath Matt’s shirt squeezing and fondling the muscles that were there. Slowly maneuvering the shirt before Mello stripped from his shirt. Sitting up slightly Mello yanked his own shirt. Moving with such grace Mello grabbed ahold one of Matt’s nipples and began to squeeze and fondle as he sucked and squeezed on the other nipple with his mouth.

"You're so possessive tonight Mello. You are going to leave hickies everywhere." Matt moaned out as Mello gave an especially hard tug to his nipples before he switched actions between the two of them. 

"That is kind of the point to let everyone know you belong to me." Mello growled, as he began to pull at the belt around Matt’s waist. Removing Matt’s boxers and pants in one quick motion. “Matt, prep yourself for me.” Mello whispered as he grabbed the base of Matt’s erection and gave it a slight tug.

Slowly Matt propped himself upon his elbows before reaching over into a near by drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squirting a good amount on his finger he laid back onto the bed and before pressing one of his fingers through the tight ring of muscles slowly moving it around for a moment before pushing the seconding finger inside causing a moan to escape from his lips.

Slowly heat rose in the room as he continued to finger himself as Mello stripped himself of his pants and underwear, grabbing the lube that Matt had disregarded and sat in front of his boyfriend and watched him prepare himself.

Adding the third finger, Matt looked at his partner with lust filled eyes and pleaded, “Please Mello, take me.” 

Mello smiled before he removed Matt’s fingers from his hole before grabbing the lube slicking himself up before he positioned himself against the hole, slowly moving forward once he was all the way to the hilt he stilled. 

Matt laid their panting before he pushed his hips back against Mello signaling him it was okay for him to move.

Matt stopped for a second maybe even considering Mello offer before he shook his head and gave Mello devilishly grin and leaned down and kissed him. Matt used a torturously slow pace and began taking off Mello clothes as well as his own. When he was completely naked Matt sat on Mello hip and pushed their erections together causing Mello to groan at the friction. "Be quiet Mello you don't want anyone to come in on us." Matt said kissing him lightly as he wrapped his hands around Mello erection.

Mello nodded before he pulled Matt into a kiss as he pulled back and pushed back in, rocking his hip as he made love to his partner. Their moans and groans filled the room as they made love to each other.

Soon Mello began to pick up the pace.

“Not so hard, you’re going to make me cum.” Matt panted out.

“Its okay to I am about to come as well.” Mello said as he stole Matt’s lips once more and gave a particular hard thrust into Mello coming deep inside him as Matt spread their torso with his load.

"Mello, Happy anniversary." Matt said kissing deeply before they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the last part to the story please leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this Death note oneshot. I had the original 3 years and I know that I have somewhat perfected the story a little I hope youu guys like it.


End file.
